Orion de SHOUT OUT
Orion de SHOUT OUT es la primera canción del CD Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Shinomiya Natsuki, interpretada por Kishow Taniyama cuyo personaje es Shinomiya Natsuki. Clasificacion * # 10 (Clasificación semanal en Oricon) * # 6 (Clasificación diaria en Oricon) * # 10 (Apariciones en Oricon) * # 38 (Clasificación mensual en Oricon Agosto 2011) * # 9 (Billboard Sencillos mas Vendidos) * # 4 (Billboard Hot Animation) * # 2 (Billboard Top Albunes y Sencillos Independientes) * # 39 (Billboard Japan Hot 100) Curiosidades * La cancion fue utilizada en el capitulo 6 del anime Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000%. * Kishow Taniyama cantó la canción en el evento en vivo Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% Letra Español= Las aperas sombras de mi mente me llevan casi a la locura ¿Quien soy? ¡Estoy avanzando a la Luna oscura! Agradable viento oscuro Deslumbrante cielo brillante Y sin embargo aún así anhelo la salida del sol. Sombras y luz, Tú y yo, acercándonos Preguntando qué es real o falso ¿Negro? ¿Blanco? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? mi corazón grita y canta, "¡Sé de un color que más te acomode!" Orión quemándose ferozmente en el cielo nocturno Las llamas de tu corazón, esa es la forma que deberías ser, y así es cómo deberías vivir El bien y el mal hablando presumidamente deberías confiar por completo en tus propios problemas Síndrome de Géminis La calidez está vacía, los labios de la noche ¿Dónde está el amor? ¡abrázame fuerte hasta el amanecer! Esos labios de ángel son solo míos El corazón endiablado ¿Por qué está sin esperanza? la dulce esencia de esta fruta está rebosando Deseo, ambición, desesperación, esperanza ... todos ellos El movimiento pendular entre ellos ¡debe brillar! Tal vez hoy y mañana, todo se ha perdido ¡Pero la duda es la seria verdad! Un hoyo negro que se dibuja en todos mis sentimientos El amor y los sueños también a menos que alcance las cosas que quiero ¡Ellas desaparecerán pronto! Conoce la respuesta por la que hemos estado luchando por nosotros mismos ¡Libera tu sueño! Madurando, cada vez más fuerte, hirviendo, siguiendo adelante... Aquellos ojos cantan y gritan, "¡Sé de un color que te acomode!" Orión quemándose ferozmente en el cielo nocturno Las llamas de tu corazón, esa es la forma que deberías ser, y así es cómo deberías vivir Tal como lo lamento continuaré buscando a través de mis dudas ¡Síndrome de Géminis! El bien y el mal hablando presumidamente deberías confiar por completo en tus propios problemas ¡Yo intentaré creer en tu sueño! |-| Romaji= 'ZARA tsuita Shadow Minds　kurui souna hodo '''Who Am I?　michibiite　yami no tsuki yo '''kokochi ii Dark Wind　mabushikute Shining Sky '''soredemo asahi he to　kogareru '''kage to hikari　ore to omae　chikadzuiteku '''Real to Fake ga towareteru '''Black? White?　naze ka? naze ka? kokoro ga '“rashikuiro yo” to SHAUTO shite 'utau yo '''tsuyoku moete iru yozora no ORION　annafuuni '''HAATO no honoo no omomuku mama　ikireba ii '''zenaku to gotaku narabe　nayami tsukuseba ii sa '''Gemini Syndrome '''nukumori ga Empty　yoi no kuchibiru yo '''Where Is ai?　dakishimete　yoake made o '''ore dake no Angel Lips '''naze IKEnai? Devil Heart '''kajitsu no kaori ga Uh　afureru '''yokubou　honmou　zetsubou　kibou　kono zenbu no '''furi haba aru hou ga kagayaku hazu '''tabun zutto　kyou mo asu mo mayou sa '''dakedo mayou koto wa HONKI no Trues '''omoi wo subete hikisukeru BURAKKU HOORU　koi mo yume mo '''hoshii mono wa te wo nobasa nakerya　MONO ni naranai '''futari no jibun tachi to tatakai kotae wo shire '''tokihanatte Your Dream '''michiru　tsunoru　tagiru　mukau　sono me wa '“rashikuiro yo” to SHAUTO shite 'utau yo '''tsuyoku moete iru yozora no ORION　annafuuni '''HAATO no honoo no omomuku mama　ikireba ii '''nageku kurai ga choudo ii　sagashi tsudzukete madoe '''Gemini Syndrome '''zenaku to gotaku narabe　nayami tsukureba ii sa '''shinjite mite Your Dream |-| Kanji= 'ザラついたShadow minds　狂いそうなほど 'Who am I?　導いて　闇の月よ '心地いいDark wind　眩しくてShining sky 'それでも朝陽へと　こがれる '影と光　俺とお前　近づいてく 'RealとFakeが問われてる '''Black? White?　何故か?何故か?心が '「らしくいろよ」とシャウトして '唄うよ '強く燃えている夜空のオリオン　あんなふうに 'ハートの炎の赴くまま　生きればいい '善悪と御託ならべ　悩み尽くせばいいさ 'Gemini syndrome '温もりがEmpty　宵の唇よ 'Where is 愛?　抱きしめて　夜明けまでを '俺だけのAngel lips '何故イケない?Devil heart '果実の薫りがUh　溢れる '欲望　本望　絶望　希望　この全部の '振り幅ある方が輝くはず 'たぶんずっと　今日も明日も迷うさ 'だけど迷う事はホンキのTrues '想いをすべて引きつけるブラックホール　恋も夢も '欲しいものは手を伸ばさなけりゃ　モノにならない '二人の自分達と戦い答えを知れ '解き放ってYour dream '満ちる　募る　滾る　向かう　その瞳は '「らしくいろよ」とシャウトして唄うよ '強く燃えている夜空のオリオン　あんなふうに 'ハートの炎の赴くまま　生きればいい '嘆く位が丁度いい　探し続けて惑え '''Gemini syndrome '善悪と御託ならべ　悩み尽くせばいいさ '''信じてみてYour dream Referencias * Letra Romaji y Español: Mi Lyricslandia * Letra Kanji: 歌詞タイム Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Shinomiya Natsuki (Canciones) Categoría:MAJI LOVE 1000% Idol Song